Drowning in a Sea of Souls
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: Yuuri thought that on Earth, he was nothing more than a normal high school student. Unfortunately for him, he seems to be a magnet for trouble. Especially when he is kidnapped right after New Year's. So when the three sons of Cecilie come to rescue the Maou, they get more than they bargained for. Gwendal/Yuuri/Conrad


Celestial Reyvateil: Been watching a bit of Kyou Kara Maou and thought, 'This would make for a good crossover with Persona'. Hence the idea I got for writing this fanfic. The main pairing is GwenYuuCon, and there may be other pairings or hints of other pairings. This takes place before Persona 4 Arena and its sequel. Yet at the same time, it also takes place before Persona 4 Golden ends. A few things will be changed, like the fact that the year Yuuri was born in will be changed to make him the same age as the Persona 4 crew.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou or the Persona series.

* * *

**Prologue**

Yuuri didn't know how it happened but it just did. He could not remember the day that they met, but he did remember the month.

It was around late June when they met for the first time.

Rain started to descend from darken clouds when school was over. Yuuri had just returned from Shin Makoku to at least finish his first semester as a second-year high school student. The double black felt thankful that time between here and the other world were slowly synchronizing. If he kept traveling between the two worlds, then surely the time between the worlds would finally synchronize. At least, that was what he hoped would happen in the future.

It seemed normal enough. Yuuri's head was being shielded by the black umbrella he had brought with him to school in case of rain. While he was on his way home, he spotted someone in the park. Now that he thought back on it, the park was almost similar to the one where he saved Murata from some bullies; strange.

As he walked towards one of the entrances of the park, the person he saw was a girl around his age. The girl had auburn hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Her back was turned towards him so he couldn't see what color her eyes were. The auburn haired girl had on a gray plaid skirt and white dress shirt with a blue ribbon around the collar. Since it was summer time, of course the girl wouldn't be wearing a blazer or sweater.

Yuuri stopped walking when he noticed the auburn haired girl looking around the park. A crimson red umbrella was covering her head from the rain. He watched as the girl looked left and right frantically, as if looking for something.

Since Yuuri was not one to just leave someone in trouble, he walked up the stairs and approached her.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

The girl stopped looking around and turned towards him. He blinked in surprised when he saw the girl's eyes. Her eyes were red like rubies or even houseki stones. Yuuri also noticed that she had a pair of red accented clip-on earphones dangling underneath her shirt's collar.

"I'm looking something important." She replied.

"Do you need help in finding it?"

She blinked at him. "Are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to trouble anyone with finding it."

"I don't mind. Besides, it must be really important to you." Yuuri replied.

The red eyed girl paused for a minute before she nodded. "I really appreciate it." She turned away from him to look into another area of the park. "The item I'm looking for is a blue g-clef keychain."

The boy nodded, and the two teenagers began to search around for the girl's keychain. Half an hour later, Yuuri managed to find the keychain by one of the trees. The double black picked up the keychain and called out to the red eyed girl. She heard him and ran over to the black haired boy to see.

The girl sighed in relief as he gave her the keychain. "Oh good, it's not damaged."

"No problem, um…"

The auburn haired girl smiled at him. "Arisato Minako,"

"Shibuya Yuuri."

"Would you like to get something to eat? It's the least that I can do since you helped me find my precious keychain." Minako said.

"No it's okay. I'm just glad that we found what you were looking for." Yuuri shook his head in refusal at Minako's offer.

"No, I insist!"

What came next was a bit of an 'I insist' and 'No it's okay!' type of debate, which ended in Minako's favor when she gave him the puppy dog eyes. Minako mentally cheered and began leading Yuuri to where the two teenagers would get something to eat. On their way to the aforementioned place, Yuuri was making sure he didn't accidently stepped into any puddles. Thankfully the place that Minako was taking him to wasn't far from the park. It was a good thing too because the rain had just turned into downpour.

The two teenagers rushed inside shelter to avoid the oncoming downpour. When they got inside, the two closed their umbrellas and lightly shook off any excess water drops. Once they were sure that a good amount of water was gone from the umbrellas, the black haired teen glanced around the place they just entered.

The place they entered was a medium sized café. The café had a lively atmosphere to it and its walls painted in a light cream color. The floor was made of beech wood that complement the white walls of the café. By the front door, a few inches away from them, was an azure podium and a sign on the podium that read 'Please wait for someone to seat you'. Hanging from the ceiling were colorful paper chandeliers in the motif of butterflies. By the walls were several royal blue booths with matching tablecloths, on the tables were light purple hydrangea flowers bundle up together to make it look like a bouquet. In the far left corner of the café was a black counter, behind the counter was a chalkboard listing today's specials and how much they cost.

Before Yuuri could look around some more, a brunet waiter with amber eyes came up to them.

"Welcome, how many will it be today?" The waiter asked but noticed Minako. "Ah, good to see you Minako-chan."

"Two please," Minako replied with a smile. "Been a slow day?"

"You bet." The waiter grabbed two menus from the podium and leaded them to a table. "Been a while since it rained this hard. I saw on the forecast this morning that it's going to be like this for the entire week! Man, and just when I was thinking about going to the beach too…"

The waiter rambled on a bit before he seated them and went to go get their water. As the brunet waiter walked away, Minako giggled.

"Daichi-kun never changes," she said lightly.

"You know him?" Yuuri asked as he scanned the menu.

Minako nodded. "Daichi-kun and I met in our first year of middle school. Even though we go to different high schools now, we still keep in touch with one another."

The waiter, Daichi, came back to their table and placed down two glasses of water.

"So, have you guys decide what you want to order?" Daichi asked as he pulled out a pen and order pad out of his black waist apron.

Minako went first, "I'll have a melon cream soda, clam chowder bread bowl, cream puffs, a slice of Dutch apple cheesecake, and a slice of red velvet cheesecake."

Yuuri sweat dropped at the amount of food Minako ordered. The black haired teen silently wondered if the red eyed girl could eat it all.

"I'll have a matcha latte and the fruit sandwiches." Yuuri says as he gives Daichi the menu.

"Then I'll get your drinks right away," Daichi also took the menu that Minako handed to him and walked away to get their drinks.

"So Shibuya-kun, do you have any siblings?" Minako suddenly asked.

"Only one, an older brother," Yuuri replied. "And you?"

"I also have an older brother. Although he's three years older than me." Minako replied as she glanced at the window to see the downpour still going.

"Do you have any relatives or cousins?" Yuuri asked curiously.

Before Minako could speak, Daichi came to their table with their drinks.

"Here you go, one matcha latte and one melon cream soda," the waiter said and placed down their drinks onto the table. On the white porcelain saucer was a silver teaspoon and a white porcelain cup. In the cup was Yuuri's matcha latte with a white foamy top that had a pinch of matcha power sprinkle over it. Minako's melon cream soda was presented in a glass cup with a spoon and a pink straw. Green color soda and ice cubes filled the cup to the brim, but on top of the ice cubes was a single scoop of vanilla ice cream and a maraschino cherry. Daichi bowed and walked away to see if their orders were done.

Minako watched as Daichi walked away from their table. When the brunet was gone, she lightly tapped her index finger on the table. After a few seconds of tapping in contemplation, she stopped tapping her finger and gazed up at Yuuri.

"I have a few relatives and cousins outside of Japan. I currently live with my grandparents who live in the area. And I also have an aunt and uncle, but they live in Tokyo." Minako said and stirred a bit of the ice cream into the drink.

"And your brother?"

"…I haven't seen him since he went into a coma two years ago," Minako replied.

Yuuri froze when he heard that. 'Me and my big mouth…' He thought as the atmosphere around them got a little awkward. The rain outside certainly wasn't helping matters neither.

"So um…do you play any sports?" Yuuri asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I play tennis." Minako replied just in time for Daichi to arrive with their food.

"Alright, here is your clam chowder bread bowl Minako-chan. Be careful, it's extremely hot." Daichi sets down a white plate that had a bread shaped bowl filled with clam chowder leaking out from the top of the bread bowl a bit. On the right side of the bread bowl was a silver spoon. After placing down Minako's clam chowder bread bowl in front of her, the brunet then sets down another white plate in front of Yuuri. Three crustless fruit sandwiches cut in half laid on the plate. The fruit sandwiches slices had a creamy filling with strawberries, kiwis, and oranges. "And here are your fruit sandwiches."

"Where are my cream puffs and slices of cheesecakes?" Minako inquired.

Daichi rolls his eyes at her. "Hold your horses, Minako-chan. I'll get your desserts after you finish eating your soup."

Minako pouted but did as she was told and started eating her soup.

"Does this happens every time she eats..?" Yuuri asked.

"All the time. Whenever she goes out eating, she always orders too much for herself," Daichi answers and rolls his eyes again. "Anyways, never seen you before. Name's Inoue Daichi, yours?"

"Shibuya Yuuri," Yuuri replied and took a sip of matcha latte.

Daichi nodded. "Well, I hope you guys enjoy the food. Be back when Minako-chan is done eating that soup." The brunet said and left them to their own devices.

Minutes passed by and Minako was almost done with her clam chowder bread bowl. Yuuri couldn't help but just stare in stupefy at the auburn haired girl. All that was left of her clam chowder bread bowl, was the bottom. And it too was gradually being eaten away. Yuuri glanced down at his plate. Besides the fruit sandwich slice in his hand, there were two more slices on the plate. He took a bite of the sandwich slice in his hand and watched as Minako ate the bottom part of the bread bowl.

As the black haired teen slowly chewed his food, Daichi came back with two plates of her desserts. The waiter sweat dropped when he saw a now empty plate before him. The brunet lightly shakes his head before picking up the plate.

"I sometimes wonder if you have two stomachs, Minako-chan…" Daichi says as he puts down the two plates of dessert in front of Minako.

"Thank you, Daichi-kun!" Minako said, ignoring what Daichi said about her appetite in favor for gaping at her desserts. The first plate had five cream puffs with a good amount of cream in them and powdered sugar sprinkled on top. The second plate had the two cheesecakes she ordered. To the left was the Dutch apple cheesecake, and to the right was the red velvet cheesecake. The Dutch apple cheesecake slice had an apple filling in the cheesecake filling and streusel topping. The red velvet cheesecake had four layers, two red velvet cake layers and two cheesecake layers.

"I'll go get another fork just in case you can't eat all of this." Daichi sighed and walked away to get a fork. Seconds later, he returned with a fork and gave it to Yuuri. "Just in case she needs help finishing her dessert."

Yuuri nodded and Daichi sauntered to another table to see if the customers needed anything.

"What's the name of this café anyways, Arisato?" Yuuri asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the name of this café," Minako grabbed one of the cream puffs. "This café is called White Butterflies."

In the end, Yuuri had to help Minako finish the Dutch apple cheesecake (he was even more surprised that she managed to eat all of the cream puffs and the red velvet cheesecake, all by herself!); well, half of it at least. It had stopped raining by the time they were finished eating. They decided to split the bill and were now on their way out. On their way out, the two teens exchange cell phone numbers.

And this marked the beginning of their friendship.

* * *

"I wonder what I should get…" Minako mumbled to herself as she searched around for a new hair accessory.

Summer vacation had just started and summer was rearing its ugly head. She and Yuuri were in a mall getting some stuff. Yuuri came with her to get some new clothes and materials from the crafts store. He didn't give any specifics about why he needed new clothes, except he did give a reason as to why he needed to go to the crafts store. Apparently, a friend's birthday was coming up soon and he wanted to get them something for their birthday. When she asked what he was going to get, he merely replied that he was going to get them some yarn or new knitting needles.

The two teens were now in a clothing shop that sold high quality clothes. Coincidentally, they also had a hair accessory section in the shop. As Yuuri was shopping around for clothes, Minako was in the hair accessory section looking for a new hair accessory. She occasionally glanced at Yuuri to see what he was doing.

'He sure is getting a decent amount of clothes…' She thought. Now that she pondered about it, some of the clothes Yuuri was getting were a bit big for the lithe boy. Maybe they were for his friend? She shrugged and went back to inspecting the hair accessories.

There was a good selection of hair accessories on display, but none of them caught her attention. She must have been inspecting the hair accessories for a long time because she felt a light tap on her right shoulder. Minako turned around to see Yuuri.

"Ah, you've finished shopping already?" Minako asks as she glances down to see Yuuri carrying paper shopping bags.

Yuuri nodded. "Yep, I'm done shopping here. I just need to get some stuff from the crafts store and I've be done." He peered at the hair accessories behind her. "Having trouble picking one?"

Minako sighed. "I guess. I don't see anything that catches my attention."

"Hmm," Yuuri scans over the hair accessories until something catches his eye. It was a set of silver barrettes. They were normal looking enough, other than the fact that they were huddle together to form the roman number XXII. He picked up the four barrettes and showed them to Minako. "How about these?"

Minako raised an eyebrow but nevertheless took the barrettes from him and went up to a mirror. She placed the barrettes to the left side of her head. She blinked.

"How does it look?" Yuuri asked as he took a slight peek.

"…" She didn't know what to say. She felt as if she knew the significance of the number XXII. Yet at the same time, it just clicked with her for some unknown reason. It was as if the barrettes were unknowingly calling to her. "I…I think I'll get these."

Yuuri gazes at her and nods. "You should. They kind of suit you."

"Say, Shibuya."

"Yeah?"

"If your brother was to die, what would you do?" Minako asked unexpectedly.

"Huh?" Yuuri blinked at the sudden question. "Er…"

"It's okay if you don't have an answer." Minako said and went up to the counter to pay for the barrettes. Once she was done paying for them, the two teens exited the shop.

"No, it's just…I didn't expect you to ask a question like that." Yuuri said quietly.

"Sorry for asking such a weird question," Minako looks up at the skylight. "Lately, Onii-chan's condition isn't improving or declining as of late. Even the doctors don't know whether or not he will wake up from his coma. It scares me…"

Yuuri didn't say anything and just listened to her.

"When we first heard the news of him falling into a coma, our aunt and uncle rushed to Tatsumi Port Island to check up on Onii-chan. My grandparents too followed since they didn't want to wait until my aunt and uncle come back to confirm the news. While this was all happening, I was on a school field trip in Kawasaki." Minako let out a bitter laugh. "It wasn't until the very next day into the trip that my aunt called me. When she told me the news about Onii-chan, I was shocked. The shock turned into denial. And then my denial turned into anger. I must have raised my voice a lot, because Daichi and another friend of mine were trying to calm me down."

"Did you go see your brother?"

Minako shook her head. "After the school field trip was over, I didn't want to go visit Onii-chan. Even to this day, I never go visit him."

"Why not?"

"I guess it's because I was scared, and still am. Onii-chan probably thinks I'm pathetic for not visiting him in the past two years…"

"That's not true!" Yuuri exclaimed, almost making Minako jump in the air in surprise. "Your brother doesn't think you're pathetic! I'm sure he's just sad that you didn't go visit him. Yet at the same time, he probably understands why you won't go visit him."

Minako eyes widened at what Yuuri was saying.

"Remember the friend I told you about, whose birthday was coming up soon? Well, he has two younger brothers. He acts distant and tries to not show how much he cares for them," Yuuri smiled, "but I know he cares for them a lot. He's the type of older brother who has a tough exterior but deep down, he has a soft spot for those close to him."

When Yuuri and Minako realized that Yuuri's little chatter was making people stare at them, Yuuri blushed and quickly walked in the direction that the crafts store was in. Minako got over her surprise rather quickly and followed after Yuuri. When she caught up to him, she gave a chuckle.

"Sorry for rambling on like that…" Yuuri says and scratches his head sheepishly.

"Don't be, I needed that," Minako replied with a smile. "Maybe you're right. One of these days, when I gather enough courage, I'll go visit him."

"You should. I think he would like that." Yuuri said. He noticed the crafts store and quickly walked toward the shop.

Minako didn't miss the fact that Yuuri referred to his friend as a male. She'll let it slide for now since he did cheer her up. The auburn haired girl smiled even more now. Maybe later, she'll tease Yuuri a bit about his friend.

Ever since that day, at least for her, Shibuya-kun became Yuuri-kun.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: And with that, the prologue is over! Please leave a review to tell me how you guys think of the prologue. Well then, until next time!


End file.
